Cherry Blossom Girl
by Feunny-lil'Bulle
Summary: Elle*, c'est une jeune fille. Comme toute les jeunes filles, elle a des rêves, des envies, des coups de têtes. Une partie de sa vie. Sur des airs de rock'n roll, Blues, Jazz et autres. Quelques références en poésie aussi. Enjoy it
1. Elle

**Titre:** Cherry Blossom Girl

**Auteur:** Lil' Bulle

**Cherry Blossom Girl**

Chapitre I

Elle

Les rues étaient désertes, pour une fois. Comme si les premiers rayons de soleil avaient fait fuir toutes ces personnes habituées au gaz d'échappements pour qu'ils aillent s'exiler sur une plage de Bretagne polluée. En fait, les vacances de printemps, c'était un peu comme un rite sacré, et ça foutait bien la paix aux personnes restantes en ville. Celles-ci même qui ne pourraient pas montrer leur nouveau, et tout premier de l'année, coup de soleil à leurs collègues de Bureau.

Celle-ci même qui cherchait désespérément un nouvel endroit ou poser sa tête et son corps, tellement alourdis par sa valise du fond des temps qu'elle traînait depuis deux semaines. Temps de squatte chez ses amis. Aujourd'hui, c'était où déjà ? Martin avait dit non. Sa copine venait. Eléonore traînait avec sa bande de Junkies favoris, et Julia portait, depuis déjà une semaine, une attention toute particulière à son voisin d'en dessous. Dieu grec selon elle. Macho belliqueux selon d'autre. Alors où ? Ce matin, et depuis toute une semaine, c'était chez Jun-Ki qu'elle créchait. Et elle ne voulait pas le déranger plus. Au départ, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était question seulement de « deux ou trois jours » histoire de dépanner. Bien sûr, il lui avait assuré que cela ne posait pas de problème. Encore aujourd'hui, avant qu'elle ne plie bagages et sorte un milliers d'excuses et de remerciements, il avait répété son flot de « mais non, je t'assure, tu ne me gènes pas, et puis ça me tient compagnie, puisque Boris est en vacances avec sa famille, restes ». Mais non, elle n'osait pas déranger. De plus, les cours reprendraient bientôt, alors cette situation ne servait à rien. Il lui fallait un appartement. Bien sûr, pas trop loin du centre ville. Au moins un 2, voir même 3 pièces. Pas trop cher. Bref, le truc impossible.

Un café se présenta bientôt dans son champ de vision. Elle alla s'installer sur une table à l'ombre, car le soleil tapait déjà fort, même à 10 heures du matin. Un garçon s'approcha :

- «Bonjour. Vous désirez ?

- Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait ».

Elle repéra un journal abandonné sur la table qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle se pencha légèrement et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. « Les Petites annonces ». Parfait se dit-elle. Elle l'ouvrit directement à la page désirée. Pas grand-chose. Le garçon revînt avec sa consommation, et un croissant. Elle leva son regard interrogateur vers le garçon de café, et croisa son regard amusé. Encore un qui cherchait désespérément comment l'aborder. Elle se contenta de dire merci. Déçu de l'effet produit, il se détourna d'elle. Au moment où il allait partir, elle le héla :

- « Pardon…Excusez-moi ? Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, s'il y aurait un appartement à louer par ici ? »

Il lui désigna la bâtisse d'en face. Vieil immeuble des années 1900. Tout au plus. Avec des balcons en fer forgés, comme on en voit dans les quartiers Bourgeois, et des murs gris et blanc salis par le temps et la pollution.

- « C'est au cinquième étage je crois. Le dernier. Il est de l'autre côté, il donne sur la cour intérieure.

- Ah oui ? Comment le savez-vous? - Un ami l'a visité il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais il en a trouvé un autre qui lui plaisait plus.

- Vous savez où je pourrais contacter le propriétaire ?

- Non, pas la moindre idée. Mais allez voir la concierge, elle saura peut-être. Elle habite au rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui. Mais bon, de toute manière, le loyer doit être élevé.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait pris. Mais se renseigner, et le visiter, ça ne coûte rien. -

Oui. Merci»

Elle lui sourit. Et il partit. Tout en finissant son jus de fruit, elle se mit à observer les alentours. Une femme avec deux enfants en bas âge était en train de prendre un café avec un homme d'âge moyen. Une vieille dame jouait au Bingo avec une amie à elle. Deux jeunes hommes, dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, discutaient à voix basse dans un coin. Quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps. Les rues n'étaient pas bondées de monde. Réellement, l'atmosphère de la ville n'était pas comme à son habitude. Elle savoura ce moment de sérénité avant de se lever et de traverser la route, pour aller dans le bâtiment que le garçon de café lui avait indiqué quelques temps plus tôt. Elle sonna, et presque aussitôt une femme vînt lui ouvrir. La quarantaine, ronde. L'image même de la concierge célibataire qui approche de la cinquantaine.

- « Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Je…J'ai appris qu'il y avait ici un appartement à louer, et j'aimerais savoir comment je pourrais prendre contact avec le propriétaire, pour visiter…

- Oh. Je vois. Je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez. Le propriétaire, Monsieur Stolinski, m'a laissé les clés. Il est souvent en déplacement et voulait que les visites de l'appartement continu, même pendant son absence. En fait, il y a son fils qui pourrait venir, mais je ne veux pas le déranger, il a ses études vous savez...Mais...vous comptez habiter ici ?

- Je… je ne sais pas encore, vous savez, je suis venu me faire une idée de l'appartement…je…

- Oui, venez. C'est au cinquième. Nous allons prendre l'ascenseur, vous savez, mes jambes ne me portent plus aussi bien qu'avant. L'ascenseur s'arrête au quatrième, il faudra monter le dernier étage sans...

- Ah oui ? Pour-

- Oui, l'ascenseur à été posé après la construction de l'immeuble, dans les années 1980. Le propriétaire de l'époque n'a pas jugé utile d'installer l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. C'est idiot, mais c'est ainsi.

- Ah… Tant pis.

- Voilà, nous y sommes. Appartement 5A. Il n'y a personne qui habite à cet étage. Il y a bien eu quelques colocataires, mais ils sont partis bien vite. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, mais certaines personnes disent que cet étage est…hanté.

- Je ne crois pas ce genre de fantaisies.

- Ah. Bon, voilà, j'ouvre. Je vous sens impatiente, n'est ce pas… »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil pour marquer son incompréhension. La concierge ria doucement et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

_Voilà. Premier chapitre peu concluant. J'attends impatiemment vos "Review" pour me dire ce que vous en pensez _


	2. L'appartement

Chapitre 2

L'appartement

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière cette porte. Une odeur de renfermé se dégagea immédiatement de la pièce et entra en contact avec ses narines. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La concierge ouvrit une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et lui fit un léger sourire, comme pour s'excuser.

Après avoir passé la porte, il y avait une entrée d'environ un mètre cinquante, tout de suite après, sur la gauche, il y a avait une cuisine à l'américaine, ouverte sur le salon qui se trouvait juste en face de l'entrée. Du parquet couleur marron très foncé se trouvait sur le sol. Les murs étaient blancs sales, surtout dans la cuisine ou des marques de graisses se trouvaient au dessus de la gazinière. Ensuite, passé cette cuisine et ce salon, il y avait un petit couloir. En le traversant, on trouvait deux portes. Celle de gauche était la salle de bain et les toilettes. Celle de droite, juste en face de la précédente donnait sur ce qui avait du être une chambre. Ensuite, tout au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une pièce très spacieuse, qui à elle seule devait faire la même superficie que la cuisine et le salon réunit. Elle donnait sur la cour intérieure, comme l'avait signalé le garçon de café, par un petit balcon aux bordures en fer forgées, comme ceux que l'on pouvait voir depuis la rue. Elle avait aussi une grande fenêtre sur la droite. Cette pièce était très lumineuse, contrairement aux pièces principales qui ne bénéficiaient à elles seules que d'une seule et grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et que la concierge avait ouverte quelque temps plus tôt. La petite chambre en avait une minuscule, et la salle de bain en était dépourvue.

- « C'est dommage que cet appartement manque de luminosité, par rapport à cette pièce. J'aime beaucoup la lumière naturelle et les rayons du soleil…_finit-elle par dire_

Entre nous mademoiselle, ce n'est qu'un détail. Cet appartement est à 10 minutes du centre ville en métro, et la station la plus proche se trouve à 500 mètres… Plusieurs épiceries et autre se trouve dans la rue, il vous suffit de faire quelques pas pour faire vos courses. Quand au bruit, c'est une rue très calme, tenez, moi qui habite ici depuis quinze ans, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre….

- Oui, vous devez raison… Je…euh… Vous savez de combien est le loyer ?

- Environ 750 euros, toutes charges comprises il me semble.

- Et le euh… comment appelle t-on ça… ah oui ! le dépôt de garantie ?

- Je crois que…attendez, je redescend et je vais chercher les papiers que m'a laissé Monsieur Stolinsky…Tout est marqué dessus par rapport au questions que les gens peuvent demander et tout vous savez…

- Oui.

- Bon alors j'y vais. Je vous laisse ici, mais je garde les clés, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais vous savez, par les temps qui court…

- Oui, je comprend, allez-y. »

La concierge repartit. La jeune fille alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du balcon de la grande pièce et s'accouda à celui-ci. Elle regarda la cours. Bien piètre cours. Deux trois herbes encore vivantes parmi celles complètement jaunis. Un arbre peu feuillu. Par contre, en levant les yeux, on avait une belle vue sur des toits. Et même un peu plus loin. Les rayons du soleil effleuraient doucement ce côté ci de l'immeuble. Elle mis son visage en avant, comme pour absorber tout la chaleur, toute la douceur qui en émanait.

La concierge revînt enfin, avec diverses feuilles qui paraissent toutes plus inutiles que les autres.

- « Alors, concernant le dépôt de garanti, il n'y en a pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas obligatoire vous savez.

- Oui. Mais je pensais qu'un appartement comme celui-ci aurait eu son pesant d'or.

- Ah, vous savez, Monsieur Stolinsky n'est pas un arracheur de sous. Juste une personne qui veut louer son appartement puisqu'il ne s'en sert pas. Son but n'est pas de faire du profit, mais plutôt de ne pas perdre d'argent.

- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme lui alors…

- Non, en effet. Alors, l'appartement vous intéresse ?

- Oui, plutôt, mais si vous me dites que le propriétaire n'est pas là…Et puis je suppose que ce n'est pas vous qui allez me remettre mes clés…

- Non, mais son fils peut venir. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

- Hé bien…si ça ne vous gène pas. A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment besoin de cet appartement le plus vite possible, donc si vous pouviez…

- Oui, attendez, je vais l'appeler.

Elle sortit un vieux portable devant dater d'avant guerre d'une des poches de son tablier et composa un numéro. Elle parla un peu avec son interlocuteur, conclu par un « d'accord » mielleux et raccrocha.

- « Il sera là dans environ une heure. En attendant, venez prendre un café chez moi, _proposa t-elle gentiment_

- Je…c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela me fera plaisir. Allez, venez.

A vrai dire, la jeune fille avait envie de tout, sauf d'aller prendre un café chez cette dame. Premièrement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aimait pas le café. Secondement parce qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait plutôt envie d'être au calme plutôt que d'entendre une grande bavarde lui raconter sa vie pendant qu'elle elle écouterait sagement en hochant la tête comme une gamine, et qu'au final, elle n'en saurait pas plus sur la vie de cette personne car tout ce qu'elle pourra dire ne sera pas retenu, faute d'intéressement de la part de la jeune fille. De toute manière, c'était toujours ainsi avec elle.

* * *

_Chapitre 2. Wouhou. j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Bon ok, c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, et pour l'instant tout est encore confus. Comment s'appelle t-elle, et tout...Promis promis, tout ça, ça arrive bientôt. _


End file.
